UNSC Infinity
|manufacturer=*Materials Group *Boglin Fields Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - page 228 |motto=''Audere Est Facere''Halo Mythos: A Guide to the Story of Halo - page 133 |length= Halo 4 Limited Edition - Bonus Item: Gabriel Thorne's Data Book |width= |height= |engine=XR2 Boglin Fields: S81/X-DFR |slipspace drive=Mark X Macedon/Z-PROTOTYPE #78720HDS |power=Deuterium fusion reactor |shield gen=Advanced shielding |hull= Titanium-A3 armor plating |sensor=*Radar *Spectroscopes *LIDAR |armament=*4 CR-03, Series-8 MAC Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - page 188 & 189 *350 M42 Archer Missile pods, 24 missiles per pod *250 M75 Rapier Missile pods, 30 missiles per pod *500 M96 Howler Missile pods, 20 missiles per pod *830 70mm M965 Point-defense gun *Mark 2551 Portable Magnetic Accelerator Cannon *M85 Anti-Aircraft Guns *M97 Guided Missile Weapon Systems *HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Weapon |complement=*M12 Force Application Vehicles *D79H-TC Pelicans *M808B Main Battle Tanks *M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicles *M510 Siegework/Ultra-Heavy Mobile Anti-Aircraft Weapons Platforms *HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense Systems *F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighters *10x s'Halo: The Thursday War', page 287 *R1295 Launching System/M9407 SOEIV (329) *B854 Jettison Bays/M8823 HEV (124) *SKT-29 Class-8 EHL/C (8,900) *RLT-85 Emergency Shuttlepods (12,570) |crew=Total Crew: 17,151 *Naval: 8,954 *Marine: 6,021 *Intelligence: 1,699 *Civilian: 477 |passenger=*Spartan-IV supersoldiers *Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *UNSC Marine Corps *UNSC Army *UNSC Air Force |othersystems=*AI Aine *AI Roland [https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/intel/spartanops Halo Waypoint - Intel: Spartan Ops] |role=UNSC Flagship, exploration |commission=2557 |firstsight=2553 |battles=*Battle of Sanghelios *First Battle of Requiem *New Phoenix Incident *Second Battle of Requiem *Battle of Ealen IV |affiliation=Unified Earth Government *United Nations Space Command |fleet=*Home Fleet |owners=UNSC Navy |namedcrew=See below |captains=*CAPT Andrew Del Rio 2553-2557 *CAPT Thomas Lasky 2557-present }} UNSC ''Infinity'' (HCS: INF-101, REG: 77263.000_ASpartan Ops - ''Episode 7, Mission 2: Home Field) was the first commissioned into the UNSC Navy following the end of the Human-Covenant war in 2553.Halo Fest (PAX Prime 2011) — Halo 4 concept art display" ''Infinity was a starship technology demonstrator, using recovered technology found during the war against the Covenant Empire and from Forerunner facilities and installations.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=py2wB8GPygk&feature=related Halo Fest 2011 - Halo 4 Discussion! PART 3] Infinity s on-board AI, Roland, oversaw all activities on the ship. Infinity s mission prior to the First Battle of Requiem was to locate the remaining Halo Arrays and other Forerunner installations and establish bases on them to oversee their decommission. They were also tasked with the search of Jul 'Mdama and his remaining Covenant. However, Infinity was pulled off this assignment by order of Lord Terrence Hood in favor of .Halo: Escalation, Issue #1 - page 13 Operational History Construction Infinity began construction in 2544 in the Oort cloud on the outskirts of the Sol system. The Office of Naval Intelligence attempted to keep the ship's construction a secret by permanently stationing workers in the Oort cloud while maintaining a complete communications blackout. The original purpose of Infinity was to beat back the Covenant in the event that Earth was lost and humanity needed a last resort. Construction costs for the Infinity meant the Office of Naval Intelligence was unable to keep Infinity a secret from some senior members of the UNSC Navy, like Rear Admiral Saeed Shafiq. This ship was to receive upgrades, particularly slipspace navigation which was reverse engineered from the Forerunner technology retrieved from the shield world Trevelyan as well as modified communications allowing ships to communicate even in slipspace. These modifications delayed Infinity from full deployment as it was still not complete and with the modifications it would take even longer. Andrew Del Rio was assigned as the captain of Infinity. The rest of the crew consisted of several Spartan-IV personnel. They were assigned to her before the preliminary trials on the ship began. Raid While the ship was still under construction, it was seized by a group of Insurrectionists led by Ilsa Zane before being retaken by Spartan-IVs under the command of Sarah Palmer. Completion In 2553 the ship was completed. Infinity would then assist Arbiter Thel 'Vadam in putting down a revolt led by the Servants of the Abiding Truth. Hunt for Halos Four years after the Human-Covenant war, Infinity was officially commissioned into the UNSC Navy. One of her first assignments was to locate the remaining Halo Installations so that the UNSC could study them and later decommission them. While moving the Composer from Installation 03 to Ivanoff Research Station, Infinity would receive a set of coordinates leading to Requiem. Finding the Master Chief While en route, the ship received a beacon from .Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn Upon arrival, Infinity informed FLEETCOM of the situation and attempted to contact the two survivors of the Dawn.Halo 4 - Level: Requiem The Didact then seized control of the ship and Infinity crashed onto the interior surface of Requiem, where it was attacked by Promethean and Jul 'Mdama's Covenant forces.Halo 4 - Level: Infinity After subsequent repairs Infinity was able to lift off and, after deploying surface parties to neutralize a gravity well,Halo 4 - Level: Reclaimer escaped the shield world to regroup with UNSC forces.Halo 4 - Level: Shutdown When the Ur-Didact attacked Earth, Infinity engaged Mantle's Approach, penetrating its hull with her forward MACs. This action provided John-117 a route in which to infiltrate the vessel with a Broadsword fighter and destroy it from within using a HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Weapon.Halo 4 - Level: Midnight Return to Requiem After six months, Infinity would return to Requiem and begin operations against Jul 'Mdama's Covenant'Spartan Ops' - Episode 1: Departure and Promethean forces still present on the Shield World.Spartan Ops - Episode 2: Artifact Toward the end of the conflict Infinity was boarded by Jul 'Mdama's Covenant and Promethean forces.Spartan Ops - Episode 6: Invasion While the Covenant trapped Infinity with a Forerunner artifact using slipspace as an anchor, Jul 'Mdama manipulated Requiem's systems sending the planetoid on a collision course with its local star. Fireteam Crimson, Fireteam Majestic and Sarah Palmer were deployed to deactivate the artifacts anchoring Infinity to Requiem.Spartan Ops - Episode 10: Departure Upon success, the Spartan fireteams narrowly regrouped with Infinity amongst falling debris via D79H-TC Pelican dropships. Infinity made an emergency slipspace transition out of Requiem as it fell into its star, which exploded into a massive supernova, the deadly energy of which followed the vessel through its slipspace transition point. Infinity ''narrowly made its transition back into realspace speeding ahead of the pursuing inferno which was cut short as the transition closed.'Spartan Ops' - ''Episode 11: Exodus Conclusion Negotiations Following the tour on Requiem the Infinity was tasked with escorting Fleet Admiral Lord Hood and the Arbiter to Ealen IV for peace talks. Commander Bradley was put in charge of the ship while Lasky went ground side. During the meeting Vata 'Gajat ambushed the delegates and jammed any signals, preventing Infinity from intervening. During the battle Captain Lasky and Spartan Naiya Ray destroyed the jammer, reestablishing a link to Infinity. Meanwhile, Bradley informed Lasky that the Sangheili and Jiralhanae were about to attack one another but Lasky was able to intervene and rallied them with Infinity. The ambassadors were kept safe but at the cost of Fireteam Bailey. Oth Lodon Ven III The Reclamation When the Guardians were dispersed, Infinity managed to escape their EMP wave by making an emergency slipspace jump.Halo 5: Guardians - Level: Guardians Design Infinity was given "every scrap of Forerunner technology that the UNSC picked apart during the war." The engines are of Forerunner design, recovered from Trevelyan. Infinity is capable of storing ten s in its sub-vessel deployment bays along its ventral surface. Specifications At 5.7 kilometers long, Infinity is the largest ship in the UNSC Navy. It is even longer than a , which is 5.3 kilometers long from bow to stern. Armament & Defense Infinity s primary armament consists of four CR-03 Series-8 magnetic accelerator cannons. Infinity boasts a significant missile network that can be implemented for ship-to-ship combat, anti-air defense and orbital gunfire support for Marine forces. Placed throughout the ship are 1,100 missile pods of three types: Archer, Rapier, and Howler, totaling the ship's missile payload at 25,900 missiles. Close-in defense against enemy missiles, fighters, and boarding craft is provided by the ship's M965 Fortress point defense system, a network of 830 70mm automatic cannons. It also has a number of Mark 2551 Portable Magnetic Accelerator Cannon placed along the ship. The hull and shielding have been shown to be immensely powerful, as demonstrated when it rammed a and destroyed it without even breaking its own shields. Locations *S-Deck *Memorial Park atrium *Hangar 02 Level 2D'Spartan Ops' - [[Spartan Ops/Season One/Invasion/Home Field|Episode 7: Chapter 2, Home Field]] *Hangar Bay 11'Halo 5: Guardians' - Level: Blue Team Known Crew Naval crew *Captain Thomas Lasky- Commanding Officer 2557–Present *Commander Bradley- Executive officer *Lieutenant Commander Phillips *Lieutenant Cameron *Lieutenant James – Helmsmen *Lieutenant Jespersen - Communications *Lieutenant Priselkov *Lieutenant Ryder *Lieutenant Junior Grade Campbell *Petty Officer Richardson *Master Chef Jonathan Lowell *Chief Mechanized Repair Officer Gordon Kushner *Weapon Officer Austen *Gomez *Roland – Shipboard AI Marines *Lieutenant TJ Murphy *Lieutenant Austen *Master Sergeant Marcus P. Stacker *Sergeant Jaime Velasco *Sergeant Virgil Bernardin *Private First Class Forrest *Private Ted Brown *Private Gordon Cooper *Private Fred Gordon *Wolfkill Infinity Science *Dr. Henry Glassman — Chief engineer *Dr. Morgan Rivera *Dr. Boyd *Dr. Shannon Owen *Dr. Ruiz *Dr. Taylor Pierce *Dr. Lani Truman *Dr. Stafford *Dr. Cameron Alexander Spartans *Spartan Sarah Palmer – Commander of Infinity s Spartan complement *Spartan Robert Dalton *Spartan Horatio Fry *Spartan Yeong-Hao Holst *Spartan Carlo Hoya *Spartan Anthony Madsen *Spartan Jared Miller *Spartan Joel Thomas *Spartan Gabriel Thorne *Spartan Tedra Grant *Spartan Naiya Ray *Spartan Jameson Locke *Spartan Edward Buck *Spartan Olympia Vale *Spartan Holly Tanaka Former Crew *Captain Andrew Del Rio – Commanding officer, 2552 - July 2557 *First Lieutenant Paolo J. Jiminez – Killed in action, First Battle of Requiem *Aine – former AI, destroyed during First Battle of Requiem *Commander Bradley - Killed in action. *Dr. Catherine Halsey – Defected to Jul 'Mdama's Covenant after Second Battle of Requiem *Spartan Estey-Bethel – Killed in action, Second Battle of Requiem *Spartan Lincoln – Killed in action, Second Battle of Requiem *Spartan Dunlap – Killed in action, Second Battle of Requiem *Spartan Casillas – Killed in action, Second Battle of Requiem *Spartan Tashi – Killed in action, Second Battle of Requiem *Spartan Cara Costabile – Killed in action, Second Battle of Requiem *Spartan Vladimir Scruggs - Defected to New Colonial Alliance; killed, Battle of Ealen IV *Spartan Paul DeMarco – Killed in action, Battle of Ealen IV Gallery Concept Art and Pre-Release Images Assembly.1.jpg|Concept art of Infinity s Spartan-IV armor bay. Assembly.2.jpg|A detailed layout of the assembly. Assembly.3.jpg|Spartan-IV armor assembly schematics H4Concept_-_InfinityProfile_2.jpg|Near-final piece of UNSC Infinity Concept Art. H4 S-Deck Concept.jpg|Concept of S-Deck. H4 Infinity Holotable Concept.jpg|Concept of the ship's bridge. H4 Infinity Hangar Concept.jpg|Concept of a hangar. H4 Infinity Bridge Concept.jpg|Concept of the ship's bridge. File:HaloIGN9.jpg|Concept of Infinity. File:H4Concept_-_Infinity_concepts_time_1.jpg|''Infinity'' concept progress. File:H4-Concept-Infinity-Holotable.jpg|''Infinity'' bridge Holotable model. File:H4-Concept-Infinity-Monitors.jpg|''Infinity'' Model's for Monitor screens. File:H4-Concept-MissileBattery.jpg|''Infinity'' Missile Battery Concept art. Overviews and Size Comparisons H4-Render-Infinity-1.jpg|Render angle view of Infinity. H4-Render-Infinity-2.jpg|Render angled-up back view of Infinity. H4-Render-Infinity-3.jpg|Render rear angle view of Infinity s engines when ignition is off. H4-Render-Infinity-5.jpg|Render frontal view of Infinity s MACs. H4-Render-Infinity-6.jpg|Render rear view of Infinity s engines when ignited. UNSC Infinity.png|UNSC Infinity hovers over an unknown human city. Directly below it is a Poesidon-class light carrier. Infinity fud scale.jpg|UNSC Infinity in comparison to UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. Size Comparison - CSO, CAS and Infinity-class Ships.png|UNSC Infinity compared to a and a . Exterior Shots 2820766-web_preview.png|John-117 watching Infinity descend into Requiem infin.png|A CGI version of Infinity, in space. UNSC_Infinity_and_Autumn_Cruisers.png|UNSC Infinity alongside several s. 632877_20120604_790screen006.jpg|The Covenant advance on UNSC Infinity s crash site. 632877_20120605_790screen002.jpg|The Master Chief with UNSC forces and UNSC Infinity in the background. UNSC Infinity Back Right Side.JPG|Starboard quarter of Infinity before entering Requiem. Infinity (Side View).png|A side-view of UNSC Infinity without the accompanying starships. UNSC Infinity goinging into Slipspace.png|UNSC Infinity going into Slipspace. UNSC Infinity inside of slipspace.png|UNSC Infinity inside of Slipspace. UNSC Infinity ramming RCS.png|UNSC Infinity ramming a , while its advanced shielding is active and showing. Infinity escape Requiem.png|UNSC Infinity narrowly escaping the demise of Requiem as depicted in Halo Escalation Vlcsnap-2012-11-05-19h30m55s41.png|Frigates underslung on UNSC Infinity. Vlcsnap-2012-11-05-19h32m01s242.png|UNSC Infinity and it's escort. UNSC Infinity and sub-ships.png|UNSC Infinity and her Strident-class heavy frigates about to engage the Covenant forces over Requiem. Ship to Ship combat outside of Requiem.png|Ship to ship battle outside Requiem. SOS1E6 Infinity in Requiem Orbit.png|UNSC Infinity in orbit over Requiem. Infinity Requiem.png|''Infinity'' hovers inside Requiem. 640px-Requiem_boom.png|''Infinty'' narrowly escaping The sun's supernova after Requiem's collision with the star. Interior Shots Did symb.jpg|The Ur-Didact's symbol appears on terminals throughout UNSC Infinity before crashing into Requiem. Infinity Holo tank.jpg|The Holotank on the bridge of Infinity. Infinity bridge.jpg|The Bridge of UNSC Infinity after crashing on Requiem. UNSC_Infinity_Bridge.jpg|The bridge with AI Roland and Lasky during battle for Requiem. Jm042.jpg|UNSC Infinity command post. SO Infinity 3.png|The engine room of Infinity. Frigates launching from Infinity.png|''Strident''-class heavy frigates sitting in Infinity s launch bays. Other Halo4mp1.png|One of the scenarios which the holo-deck of UNSC Infinity can generate for Spartan-IV training. Captain Andrew Del Rio.png|Captain Andrew Del Rio in UNSC Infinity. Trivia *The final design for Infinity was supplied by Ansel Hsiao, a 3D artist who previously submitted artwork for the Star Wars guidebook The Essential Guide to Warfare. *In Episode 7 of Spartan Ops, UNSC Infinity is the only playable scene that does not take place on the surface of Requiem. *There are a number of Huragok assigned to Infinity. *''Infinity'' breaks the tradition of major ships in the Halo series being severely damaged or outright destroyed by the end of the game. *Despite being listed as a Human prototype based on Forerunner tech, Infinity s Slipspace drive is stated by Dr. Glassman as well as Dr. Halsey as being entirely of Forerunner origin. Appearances *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *''Halo 4'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' *''Halo: Initiation'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' Sources Category:UNSC Navy Vessels